Agree to Disagree
by Ginpetals
Summary: From the view of Nova, Chiro and Sparx. Nova ponders over Sparx, while he figures out a way to end arguements early and Chiro is just shocked, like the rest of the team. SprxNova safety rate


Good day Super Robot and Spova fans! It's about ten o'clock and I was really bored, not so bored that'd I go watch TV with my brother and his friend, but bored enough to spill my brains on the keyboard. With no inspiration whatsoever. Feel proud of me, darn it.

Anyway, like I've been saying I was bored, so I typed this up. Enjoy.

Title: Agree to Disagree (please ignore totally sucky title -.-; )  
Disclaimer: _(playing jump rope)_ Yes, no, maybe so, yes, no, maybe so, yes! No! Maybe so! YES! NO! MAYBE SO! **YES! NO!** (_trips)_ Damn...  
Notes: Uhhhh...sorta short one-shot, I guess. Still monkeys, not human. Yeah.

* * *

My name is Nova.

I'm part of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force and today the unthinkable happened.

Sprx-77 _kissed_ me.

And even more shocking,

I _liked_ it.

We'd been fighting again, we'd been fighting more than usual. He would say something, something he didn't truly mean and I would say something, something I truly didn't mean.

The team was becoming anxious, watching from the sidelines, fearing that weapons might be brought out. Or rather my weapons would be brought out.

You see, Sparx verbally fought with me, argued with me and always barely avoided crossing the thin, nearly invisible line, but he would never willingly, physically harm me. No matter how much I seemed to infuriate him with my hits by fist, he never returned the blow. Sometimes, honestly, it made me even more frustrated. I questioned his actions in my mind. Why? Was he simply not the kind to hit one of his teammates, no matter how mad they made him?

I had stung him with another fierce comment. He crossed his arms and challenged me further, testing my temper. I snapped back and ranted. He mockingly rolled his eyes, he was seeing how far he could stretch this out, til it snapped and hit him in the face. He said something to me. I got even more annoyed. He always knew which particular buttons he needed to push to seriously piss me off. Why he did it? I didn't know and it drove me crazy.

Finally I told him off, every time he tried to reply, I interrupted. He looked oddly weary.

He sighed...grabbed my arms and pulled me forward.

The team gasped.

They sounded a million miles away.

Everything was so...foggy.

I was aware of his lips upon mine and the heat his kiss held, I could feel everything about him.

His warmth, his breath, his heart.

My mind kicked into high gear and went reeling. My heart pounded so hard it hurt, I thought it would burst. A harsh flame licked my insides, but I liked it.

He broke away and -if possible- he was even redder than before.

A bloated, pregnant silence seeped into the room. It was like no one even dared to breathe.

Otto was the first to break the quiet. "Woah..."

* * *

My name is Chiro.

I'm the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force and today went from boring to **EXTREMELY** interesting in only a few short moments.

Sprx-77 _kissed_ Nova.

Not only did he have the guts to kiss her, but he had the guts to kiss her in front of the _entire_ team (plus my girlfriend Jinmay) right in the middle of one of their fights.

Man, Sparx must have nerves of something way stronger than steel to kiss her like that. All those times Nova punched him must of given him super strong insides. God knows he would need those strong organs when Nova snapped out of her shock. Well, we were all staring like retards, but can you really blame us? None of us were expecting a comeback like that!

"Woah..." Otto mumbled.

'_Yeah, woah..._' I silently agreed.

Nova was shaking then, just barely. Sparx smiled sheepishly and released his grip on her arms.

"Dude. Run." I found myself saying.

That's just what he did.

"Sparx!" Nova finally snapped out of her shock and bolted after him. I watched her leave and I could of sworn I saw the lightest of smiles on her face as she ran.

"That was..." I started.

"Interesting..." Gibson finished.

Oh boy, wasn't it.

* * *

My name is Sprx-77, but I go by Sparx.

I'm part of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force and today I lost my mind, because I kissed her.

I _kissed_ Nova.

In front of the team with everybody watching. Why did I do it? Maybe I just had to shut her up or maybe it was just a wild impulse. But like I said before, I lost my mind. At least I didn't loose my nerve, well not until after I ran.

I was running. I could hear Nova behind me and then I felt her.

When she slammed into me.

I felt my breath leave in a rush as I fell. I was turned on my back and was forced to look into the bright emotional eyes of Nova.

"Hey there sweetheart." I grinned sheepishly.

"Sprx-77!" Woah, she called me something other than Sparx or Sparky. Was that good or bad? "What the hell did you think you were doing back there??"

"Well, that conversation was getting a little dull for me. I had to cut it short somehow."

"So you kissed me?" she hissed.

"Yes. Yes I did." I winced automatically, expecting to get beaten and battered.

"Why?"

"Huh?" I looked up. She was staring at me, her eyes didn't give anything away. She really was curious. "But, I just told-."

"No, what's the real reason?" She asked. She wanted to hear it for herself. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from me, from my lips, in my own voice.

"Well, because I...I...uh.." I was screwing this up! I've been waiting for this moment for who knows how long and I was _screwing it up_. She loosened and I sat up. "Erm..."

"Sparx?"

"Nova...I-I like you...but..more than normal..." Oh yeah, that was smooth Sparx...real suave.

"What I mean is...Nova, I-I...lo-mmrf!" I eyes flew open in surprise as I felt her lips on mine for the second time that day. Unlike my kiss, hers was filled with an oddly warm chill, it ran down my spine and froze my brain. She was intoxicating. My heart tried to jump out my throat to join hers.

Then I felt my lips begin to feel vacant. No. I pressed forward, my hands wrapped gently around her forearms, keeping her in place.

My lungs pinched me. I furrowed my brow. Stupid lungs, stupid need to breathe. I pulled away reluctantly. My lungs were pleased now that they had air, but my heart was ticked off.

I watched her reaction carefully. Her expression was nearly impossible to read.

"Nova?" I asked softly, my breathing was a tad quick. My heart was still pounding. Felt like it'd come loose and was rattling in my body.

She looked up and smiled softly.

"Woah..."

I grinned.

* * *

Hmmm...not to bad if I do say so myself. well what do y'all think?

Press the wonderful button, the wonderful, wonderful 'go' button.

Remember, everytime you don't review! An adorable little chinchilla _(shows off cage of chinchillas)_ get's stabbed with a spork.  
So please think of the chinchillas.


End file.
